The Dark Lord's Descent into Darkness
by Romanticslie
Summary: This story will delve into the unknown relationship between Lily and Voldemort. Voldemort is NOT Harry's father. Haha. This story will also explain the horcruxes, the creation of the chamber of secrets, the basilisk, the night the Potters were murdered..
1. Green

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her ingeniousness. The wizarding world, its creatures, and its devices are all property of J. K. Rowling as well. If any character/creature/device is mine, I will state this at the beginning of the chapter.

This story is rated M/MA

There will be strong language and some sexual content

Chapter 1

Harry lay dying on the dew laden ground of Godric's Hollow writhing in pain. Though Voldemort had not yet uttered the fateful "Avada Kedavra," Harry was sure that his death was soon approaching. Voldemort wielded his wand before him, maliciously pointing it at Harry, holding him in the Cruciator's Curse; but when those green eyes narrowed and Harry unleashed a pitiful whimper, Voldemort lost his concentration and stumbled backward.

The ruins of the Potter household still stood, and the particular room that the two most famous wizards of history were dueling in had a rotting mahogany fireplace and ivory tiles. Something about the surroundings made Voldemort weak and distracted. Harry jumped at the second long advantage and lunged an Imperius Curse at Voldemort. Usually the Dark Lord would have parried the spell flawlessly, but his mind was focused on the floor just before the remains of the fireplace. Harry held He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Imperius Curse.

"KNEEL AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GROVEL FOR KILLING MY PARENTS!" Harry spat.

Voldemort silently suppressed his moans of agony. His knees involuntarily slammed onto the ivory colored tiles, and a sickening crunch echoed against the deteriorating walls. One of the Dark Lord's knee caps had shattered. Was this really how it would end?

Harry's mind raced. He had Voldemort under his control, but he had not found or destroyed the final horcrux: the locket Harry had found a duplicate of during his last journey with Dumbledore.

Voldemort began to resist the spell and dug his skeletal, white hand into the deep pockets of his ebony robe. Harry saw his movement and heard a crunch. Harry forgot himself and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Blinding emerald light wiped out everything.

Voldemort's lifeless body lay strewn across the floor of the Potter household; 17 years before Voldemort had ruthlessly claimed two lives in the same room, but retribution has a funny way of playing out. Harry Potter truly was The Boy Who Lived. He had slain Lord Voldemort at last and freed the wizarding world from his dark clutches. And how very fitting that the last color the Dark Lord saw was green.


	2. A Dark Beginning

Chapter 2

Tom Riddle, swallowed in a mass of other first year students, filed in through the heavy oak doors. His classmates were whispering nervously, but Tom's nerves hadn't changed from the moment he stepped out of the wretched muggle orphanage.

A man with a brown but slightly greying hair and a beard down to his chest was ushering the first years into a small room to the left. He certainly was an eccentric man; dressed in floor length violet robes embroidered with silver moons and stars, Tom mused that it was hard to take him seriously; he seemed kind enough though, grandfatherly almost.

"Yes, yes, quiet down everyone," the man said forcefully, but not harshly. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwart's. For those of you that came from wizarding families, I think you know what comes next. For those of you who are muggle born, let me explain. Hogwart's sorts the students into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. In just a few moments I will lead you into the Great Hall, our fine dining hall with exquisite cuisine, and you will each be called to the front of the room alphabetically. From there, you will be seated, a hat will be placed upon your head, and the Sorting Hat will determine which house you will be placed in. Any questions?"

As soon as the man stopped speaking excited murmuring spread like wildfire through the students. The muggle born students in particular seemed unable to stop themselves from bouncing on the very balls of their feet with anticipation.

The sudden din of constant conversation next door died down, and Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "It's time."

The students followed the 30-something, gallant wizard into the Great Hall, and many of them gasped with amazement. It was a cavernously large room, and one could easily zoom around the tables on a broomstick. There were four long, wooden tables lined with older students. The ceiling depicted the real sky, and candles hovered high in the air, threatening to sear the beautiful tapestries that bore the crests of the four houses.

The timid first years cowered close to the wall to the right. Tom Riddle was, for the first time, impressed with his surroundings. Compared to the dank interior of his orphanage home, the Great Hall was astounding.

It would be strange for a witch or wizard to look at a photograph of the line of first year students, because some of the most famous and notorious witches and wizards of history stood neatly in the line: Tom Riddle, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Lily Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Narcissa Malfoy, Amelia Bones, and many others. For now these children remained suspended in the glorious state of innocence, unaware of their tragic and painful futures.

A rather portly wizard who was sitting in the seat of honor at the staff table rose, pointed his wand at his throat, and jovially said, "Welcome first years to the start of what I'm sure will be another fantastic year at Hogwart's! Since I'm sure the snack trolley wasn't enough to fill your stomachs, we'll hurry through the sorting ceremony as best we can. Albus," he gestured towards Dumbledore, "please bring out the Sorting Hat."

Professor Dumbledore turned to the stool beside him and transfigured it back into the Sorting Hat and then conjured up a real stool. Many students, especially the Gryffindors, applauded at his trick.

The Sorting Hat, who remains fairly silent throughout the year, took full advantage of the spotlight:

"_Good evening once again my friends_

_I am very glad to see_

_That most of you returned again_

_to our school of Wizardry._

_Yes, you went unharmed through summer_

_maybe for a few years more_

_you will be oblivious of_

_the horrors that are in store._

_I warn you now, my only chance_

_to tell you the bitter truth_

_but my apologies, dear ones_

_if I corrupt your youth._

_Look carefully around you now_

_survey those you hold dear._

_The dawn of a new villain_

_draws oh so very near._

_I offer my sincere regrets_

_for breaking this foul news._

_Learn to protect yourselves_

_From whom? Oh, if only I knew._

_Cloaked in silence and bathed in blood_

_one who's unnoticed currently _

_will warp our world, destroy our lives_

_and change things drastically._

_So as you go throughout the year_

_remember these grave words:_

_learn to respect and to fear _

_your fellow witches and wizards."_

For the first time in the history of Hogwarts no one clapped for the sorting song. All of the teachers looked at each other imploringly, wondering if the Sorting Hat had been joking and would start a new song… but the hat remained motionless on the stool.

"Sonia Caldwell," Dumbledore said, his voice cutting through the silence, "you're first, dear."

A rather plump, brown haired girl scurried up to the stool and practically threw herself onto it. The pressure of hundreds of eyes obviously affected the girl. There was about a seven second pause, and a rip towards the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and shouted "Ravenclaw!"

A feeble round of applause echoed through the Great Hall.

Towards the end of the list Tom Riddle's name was called; with dark hair and even darker eyes he curiously approached the stool. Shortly after he sat down Dumbledore placed the hat on his head. To Tom's surprise, there was a fairly placid, male voice inside his head as though someone was whispering right into his left ear.

"Hello there Tom. Oh…. how very interesting. You are special, aren't you? I can read your thoughts, you know, and search through your memory. You can hide nothing from me. An orphanage, I see? Tragic… tragic. Well you are brave, heavens, I'd even venture to call you stoic! You've got the heart of a lion… right down to the desire to kill. Yes. Well, then, I think it'd better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the house name out loud.

Thinking that that was just about the most outlandish experience he had ever had, Tom took his seat at the Slytherin table and felt Dumbledore's wise eyes follow him.


End file.
